


Цирк Франкенштейна

by steinvor



Series: Dark! AU Noblesse [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Multi, Necrophilia, Ratings: R, Sex, Violence, Франкенштейн дрочит всех, цирк уродов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: АУ, дарк!АУ, по мотивам Цирк уродов по Блич автора Mururu.А также вариация моей работы Dark! AU Noblesse, Модифицированные проиграли
Relationships: Tao/Takeo/Seira
Series: Dark! AU Noblesse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187792
Kudos: 1





	Цирк Франкенштейна

**Author's Note:**

> Кататония!!!
> 
> Katatonia - Dance of december soul, Velvet Thorns (of Drynwhyl)"

Это был с виду обычный передвижной цирк. Днем.  
Веселые представления для родителей с детьми, с дрессированными собачками, танцующими на тонкой проволоке акробатками –когда солнце стоит высоко и ни у кого не возникает мысли о чем-либо потайном, серьезном, мрачном.  
Другие мистические аттракционы – ночью.  
Изображающий неуклюжего и невезучего клоуна днем, М-21 ночью преображается в Зверя.  
Такого, что приходится держать на цепи, но обнаженная ублажающая мужчин ради прихоти своего истинного хозяина, прекрасная леди Сейра справляется.  
В ее арсенале неотразимых для любого половозрелого самца средств – ошейники с железными шипами, хлысты и плетки, и , уж конечно, неуязвимое ничем и непоколебимое в своем всесилии женское самолюбие, и еще – чары.  
Она хлещет своих рабов, и, одновременно любовников и партнеров по изображаемым «живым картинам», Раэля, Региса, и даже М-21 по голым ребрам, спинам, и распинает на металлическом, в стиле вульгарно китчевого барокко кресте. Или на так называемой «святой решетке».

А потом, прямо посреди ярко освещенной светом прожекторов сцены появляется гроб.  
Весь из темного, с фиолетово-багряным отливом стекла. Так что покоящийся в глубине стеклянного грота юноша кажется слегка утомившимся и легшим передохнуть спящим Принцем.  
Но Принц не спит.  
Несколько долгих зим и лет назад, он был введен хозяином аттракциона в кому.  
Франкенштейн заботится о нем, как не заботился бы о родном сыне..  
К телу заключенного в небытие Такео подключена самая современная передовая система жизнеобеспечения.  
И еще, у него есть Тао.  
Тао – самый настоящий экзотический живой экспонат. Наполовину живой человек и на еще большую часть, особенно в плане образа мыслей – высокотехнологичная компьютерная машина.  
По правде говоря, Тао уже пресытился своими виртуальными похождениями, и теперь его занимает практическая сторона эмоций.  
Тао пробует себя в роли шута, страстного проповедника кибернетической религии, а с недавнего времени он примеряет роль куртуазного влюбленного и поэта.  
Тао совершает вокруг стеклянного пузыря какие-то кажущиеся ему уместными ритуальные движения.  
Он воздевает руки, словно актер греческой трагедии, мечется, декламируя стихотворные излияния в духе Гамлета.  
А потом жестом ловкого иллюзиониста вынимает шприц и делает несколько инъекций в пах спящего коматозника и в бедренную артерию  
Несколько ласкающих движений ртом, растянутые в полуулыбке губы Тао словно латексные или резиновые присоски, и светящийся мраморным блеском в прицеле множества ищущих видеокамер член Такео восстает, словно пробужденная звуком трубы бледная тень накануне Судного дня.  
Кульминация священного действа.  
Тао погружает металлическую плоть внутрь Такео.  
Сверху на него садится жаждущим цветком ненасытно разверстого лона Сейра.

Механический киборг Тао ухаживает за ним, когда надо обтирает влажным полотенцем, меняет мочеприемный мешок или капельницу, массирует мышцы, чтобы не образовались потом пролежни.  
Иногда ему кажется, что Такео вот-вот проснется, откроет свои удивительные глаза, прячущиеся за пушистыми ресницами.  
Надо только подарить соответствующий поцелуй, подобрать сочетание звезд, фазу Луны или пролить кровь или слезу девственницы.  
Иногда он пытается сделать непрямой массаж грудной клетки и вызвать искусственное дыхание.  
Но тщетно. Товарища не пробудить.  
Если не захочет того Франкенштейн, а за прошедшие с тех времен года хозяин уверился в мысли, что произошедшее с ними со всеми, проснувшегося Такео вовсе не обрадует.

Прожектора и софиты гаснут. Происходящее на арене действо медленно погружается в пустоту и мрак.  
Тао укладывается в металлическую коробку рядом с зачехляемым в бархатный футляр стеклянным прибежищем Такео.  
Запасов электрической энергии у кибернетической куклы хватает на несколько недель.  
А уж дурацких шуток и плохих стихов декламируемых к месту и невпопад, хватит на то, чтобы утомить и саму вечность.  
Но хозяин аттракциона и фактически распорядитель их дальнейших судеб Франкенштейн предпочитает поддерживать постоянный уровень заряда.


End file.
